Could I Have This Dance?
by Meandering Muse
Summary: Malon wonders if that dance was their last... would she ever see her Hero of Time again? Oneshot.


_**A/N: Well, here's a fic to a song It's called "Never Alone" by Barlow Girl. I was going to make this very, very, depressing, but the mood just didn't strike. Anyway, tell me what you think. I'm kinda fond of this one, though I know the writing could have been better. The idea though, is pretty awesome. I don't own Zelda, nor do I own "Never Alone."**_

* * *

****

The wind whipped against the shutters, making loud clamoring noises as Malon looked out the window. The rain poured there, hitting her rooftop and sliding down, splashing rain onto the ground below. The ranch-girl sighed, picking up a brush from her table opposite her and began combing out her rust colored tresses. She glanced around her room. It had a gentle homeliness with its oak-wood furniture and everything being placed in its exact place. If only her mind could be that easy to clean.

Malon glanced outside again, sighing at the first cracks of thunder that sounded overhead. Where was he anyway? After setting down her brush she leaned on the window-sill, putting her head in her hands, feeling tears burn in the back of her eyes. It was a familiar feeling. Ever since Ganon was defeated, her love had been gone. That was almost six months ago. Where was her Hero of Time?

_I waited for you today  
But you didn't show  
No, no, no…_

With a gentle sigh she remembered their last meeting. It was during the party, everyone was laughing, hollering, dancing. Their skirts and faces twirled around the fire, looking ghostly against the dancing flames. Suddenly, Link had taken her hand and led her away under the shelter of a dogwood tree. They were blissfully alone, with the smell of the blossoms floating around them. There he had smiled at her, taking both of her hands in his.

Malon rubbed her hands in remembrance. How warm his grip had been, how strong, loving... She remembered the look in his eyes as he looked into her blue ones. How soft, and gentle his lips on hers had been.

The woman shuddered, closing her eyes as she remembered his sweet smell and the gentle feel of his body pressed against hers. She felt hot tears run down her cheeks as she remembered the words he had whispered to her, softly into her ear. The words she had clung to since he had left. "Malon, whenever you need me, just call for me. I'll be there." And then he had left, with only another kiss to solidify their love. '_I'm so alone,' _her heart cried as she sobbed, her eyes still trained to the pouring rain outside.

_I needed you today  
So where did you go?  
You told me to call  
Said you'd be there  
And though I haven't seen you  
Are you still there?_

Malon stood up, remembering how they had danced that night, the moon as their guide. She remembered how his hands had felt, so sturdy around her waist, and how the heavens seemed to sing to them, mixing with the harmony of the fairy-ocarina.

"Fairy boy," she had whispered, her head resting on the warmth that was his shoulder, "my fairy boy, you did it. You've saved us." _  
_Malon closed her eyes, twirling as he had twirled her, smiling at the soft rustle of her skirts, the same sound it had made then. She could almost feel him in her arms again, see his green tunic, and his bright blonde hair. It had been so hard in the beginning, harder then it was now. Then she had wondered if he loved her, if he still cared. Now though, now she knew that he loved her… that he was thinking of her. She just knew, with a feeling so sure that it had to be right.

As the rain drizzled she continued her dance, thinking about the warm fire and the laughing people that fateful day when they were freed, but at what cost? Oh, her fairy boy.

_I cried out with no reply  
And I can't feel you by my side  
So I'll hold tight to what I know  
You're here and I'm never alone…_

Malon stopped her spinning and glanced back out of the window, seeing it's deep darkness, like her soul used to be before he came. She smiled, remembering how they first met. _'Oh, Father,'_ she thought, laughing softly, _'How I bless your stupidity sometimes. You're the reason Link and I met. You're the reason we are together.'_ She remembered how the odd green foreigner had found her father, and sent him home to her with the help of one of her prized cookoos.

Malon stopped her spinning and glanced back out of the window, seeing it's deep darkness, like her soul used to be before he came. She smiled, remembering how they first met. she thought, laughing softly, She remembered how the odd green foreigner had found her father, and sent him home to her with the help of one of her prized cookoos. 

The young woman laughed aloud at the memory of Link carrying the fowl. White feathers were flying everywhere and a panicked look was in his young eyes. He acted as if he had never seen one before! She smiled, twirling and picking up the old tune she had sang then, her voice soaring as 'Epona's Song' played on her lips. He had turned her heart to sunshine, and had made her laugh with a new vigor. She owed him so much.

_And though I cannot see you  
And I can't explain why  
Such a deep, deep reassurance  
You've placed in my life_

Smiling sadly she began dancing again, her eyes closed as she remembered the dances through the years. Their first, awkward and hilarious, as they tried not to step on each others feet. She laughed again her voice soft as she remembered how they had slowly started to get better, how they progressed through the years. Her mind flitted again to the last dance they shared, how magical, beautiful, it had been. "Link," she whispered, "I need you so much."

_We cannot separate  
'Cause you're part of me  
And though you're invisible  
I'll trust the unseen  
_

Softly arms encircled her waist. She opened her eyes to see forest-green one's staring back at her. She gasped, the words dying on her lips as she was pulled into a kiss so deep with love and longing she felt her knees go weak. He was back. _'Oh, my fairy-boy.' _She thought, _'you've come home to me.' _She threw her arms around him in a tight embrace, feeling love singing through her blood.

"I know you need me Malon," he whispered into her ear, "I love you, I've missed you." She felt tears burn behind her eyes again as they began to dance. One more dance, just like the last time. They swayed with only the rain for music.

_You're here and I'm never alone…_


End file.
